


Perfectly Preserved

by Circe_the_Hex_Witch



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Blood, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Necromancy, Necrophilia, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circe_the_Hex_Witch/pseuds/Circe_the_Hex_Witch
Summary: Another fic for my Touhou AU. This one gets, uh, pretty fucked up? In case it's not 100% clear this is an erotic fic where one of the characters is a dead person! Please heed before reading!Anyway! I got inspired to write about Seiga and Yoshika in my Touhou AU. Here, we see just how deep Seiga's influence reaches into Yoshika's mind and body when sex enters the equation.
Relationships: Kaku Seiga/Miyako Yoshika
Kudos: 6





	Perfectly Preserved

Up in a small, quiet apartment perched atop a ramshackle building, a figure waits by the window, watching the street. Down at the street level, a figure walks briskly, almost robotically, towards the apartment building door.

Seiga's pet has come home.

Seiga strolls over to her couch and reclines comfortably, wearing not a scrap of clothing. Why bother wearing clothes in her own home, after all? No person is ever here to see her, just her pet. And besides, she gets a little thrill from exhibitionism only viewed through empty eyes...yes, her pet is the perfect voyeur.

Yoshika opens the front door. She's dressed in that tight little red dress, one of Seiga's favorite outfits for her. Of course, Yoshika always dresses in Seiga's favorite outfits. It's not as though she has any opinions of her own, after all. And yet, you might mistake her for an ordinary woman, were it not for the paper charm dangling between her eyes, and the deep, inescapable sense that her body is vacant beneath the force that animates it.

"The money, my pet?"

Yoshika nods. "Yes, Mistress." She strides over to the couch and fishes her earnings for the day from her purse. Away the money goes, into Mistress's hands. Not that she would even think of keeping any herself, of course. That would require her to think.

Seiga counts the bills and smiles. "What a good haul. Well done, my pet."

Yoshika smiles. Perhaps the praise reaches what's left of her brain, or perhaps it's just another command. It doesn't matter. "Thank you, Mistress."

Seiga sets the cash aside and runs a hand down her own body, down between her legs. "Mm, clothes off, pet."

Yoshika obeys without a moment of hesitation. Shoes off, dress off, purse set aside, and that's pretty much it. A hungry smile spreads over Seiga's face. Her pet's body is perfectly preserved, flawless. You might even convince yourself she's alive, but of course, that paper charm...no, the people who gave her that money knew what they were paying to have sex with. And make no mistake, there's no need to offer a discount just because she's dead. No, in fact, a perfectly preserved sex doll that responds to commands is precisely what some people want. Yoshika explains her limits. She has none. The wounds she comes home with some days can simply be repaired. And the price you can charge for that...well, it could pay for a much nicer apartment than this, if only it weren't for her debts...

The money isn't on Seiga's mind right now. Her fingertips dance across her vulva. "Oh...pet, tell me what you see." Yoshika may not care or even process what's happening in front of her, but that doesn't mean she can't participate in the fantasy.

"Mistress is naked." Yoshika states simply. "Mistress is fingering herself. I think Mistress is enjoying the sight of my naked body."

Seiga moans out as she focuses on her clit. "Oohh, yes, very smart, pet. How does that make you feel?"

"It makes me happy that Mistress uses my body, eyes, and voice for her pleasure." she says, as straightforwardly as if she was discussing the weather.

"Ah...yes, yes...kiss me, pet, kiss me now!"

Yoshika responds promptly, kneeling by the couch to bring her lips to Mistress's. Seiga kisses her forcefully, her tongue plunging into Sega's mouth. Her lips are cold...that's fine. Seiga knows where to find warmth in her pet's body. She bites Yoshika's lip. Bites harder. The warm blood against her teeth and tongue pushes her over the edge. "Mmm -- !" A ripple of delight runs down her body as she orgasms. Her pet's mouth...her blood...her compliant mind...nothing brings an orgasm out of Seiga like this does. Finally, she pulls away and wipes the bright red fluid from her mouth. Yoshika stands, making sure automatically that her blood does not drip on Mistress's floor.

"Hhh...good pet. Go clean yourself up. I'll fix your lip once I am...composed."

"Yes, Mistress."

Yoshika walks to the bathroom, as Seiga relaxes and sinks onto the couch. "Oh, god. I love you, pet." she says. And she means it, truly.

"I love you too, Mistress." Yoshika says from the bathroom. And she, Seiga likes to imagine, means it truly as well.


End file.
